


Innik dê

by Glammdring



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glammdring/pseuds/Glammdring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leave him, Tauriel."</p><p>"Farewell, amralime."</p><p>And with a last kiss, she left the body of her love, not knowing that, after she<br/>actually had time to spend a night with her beloved dwarf, she was now carrying his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innik dê

Tauriel skirted around Mirkwood, the place she swore she would never return to, and decided to travel through the brown Lands of  
Middle-Earth;

"Tauriel, wait!"

she turned around to the familiar voice calling her name.

"Legolas." 

The blond elf ran towards her, he was about to say something but she spoke before him.

"Legolas, mellon, I am leaving, you can't make me stay."

"I know, Tauriel, I am leaving aswell, I just came to you to give you some things."

The red haired elf stared at him with a curious look, when he reached for a little bow and quiver he was carrying, she  
immediatly recognised it.

"It belonged to the dwarf." he said as he handed it to her.

"I know, I- how did you get it?" she asked, confused

"It's not important Mellon, you might need it, but, where are you going to go?"

"I will go where my path takes me and-" she stopped when she felt the ground spining around her, she tried to look fine but she  
loosed her balance and fell to her knees.

"Tauriel! are you ok?" Legolas asked, reaching for her. She looked up at him, when she now started to feel nauseous,  
she pushed the elf aside and emptied her stomach on the ground.

She sat back, panicking, what was going on? it couldn't be, it couldn't be that.

Legolas stood up and looked at her with a compassionate look:

"It might be the smell of the blood that makes you feel that way, don't worry."

"No, Legolas, It's not, It's, It's-"

The prince waited for her to continue even if he already guessed what she meant, he helped her getting up.

They stared at eachothers, not saying anything, but Tauriel's face was mixed with fear and confusion, but it was time  
for her to finally go.

She gave Legolas a barely audible "Farewell Mellon.", Placed Kili's bow on her back and left for good.

 

 

***************************

Tauriel travelled through the brown lands of Middle Earth until she entered a little village on Rhûn's sea coast.  
This was probably the first time the villagers had seen an elf but, seeing her growing bump of her belly, they pitied her  
and offered her a place to live until she gave birth, during this time, she became the village's healer.

4 months after arriving at the village, she gave birth to a "dwelf" baby, a girl.  
A baby girl with hair as red her mother's and eyes as brown and as deep as her father's, a constellation of freckles was  
spread on her cheeks and nose.

The baby was carefullly placed on the mother's chest, looking at her,she coudldn't stop smiling but still with an hint of melancholia.

"Hello there, my little girl, my little Eleniel."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short chapter of a new story I'm working on, hope you'll like it!


End file.
